


Safeguard

by Bolontiku



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Prompt: Thorin!!!!! Killing orcs to protect you!!!





	Safeguard

**Author's Note:**

> my first Tolkien fic

*Not my images*  
You knew it would be dangerous, a task this big of course would be. Gandalf had asked you to come along and there was no turning the wizard away. You were going to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. How would you fight a dragon?! Ahh, but that was the adventure that you could not turn away from and the grey wizard knew it. Everyone argued a female should not be accompanying them, but you proved more than useful on one occasion. 

You fought as well as any of them, usually were a bit more quick footed and saved a few of the other Dwarves. As a dwarf you were thicker than a man’s woman, but still slimmer than the dwarven men. A bit shorter as well, making it easier for you to squeeze into tight spaces. Being orphaned at a young age had you in and out of several houses, your relatives wanting nothing to do with you, so you had found the wrong kind of friends. It was due to this and your skills that Gandalf had found you, trying to pick his pocket.

You cooked, your small make shift dinners more than tasty for them when you made camp. The others would watch you carefully, there was a time when you almost fell into some nasty looking bog and Fili caught hold of you, smirking and giving you sass, you gave it back concealing a quick thank you. Bilbo particularly liked talking with you, Thorin always coming to your side when this happened. You sang too, this delighted Bilbo to no end and he would sing along, learning the dwarvish tunes you knew and the others would join in as well. 

Thorin grumbled about needing to be quiet and you shook it off. Suit himself, you were not going to admit it diminished your smile...nope not at all. You hadn’t thought anything of it, nor when he hovered occasionally. He had been the one to argue most vehemently against you coming, but when Gandalf said it was done, there was no arguing with him. Plus they would need a woman's even temperament. Only a woman could bring comfort in the darkest of times, they needed you, he argued.

It was the Orcs. Their grunts, cries and screams unnerved you. The company had found themselves in a forest, when they surrounded you, there was too many of them, but there was nothing else to do; you would fight, there was no other way. Kili was having trouble and you rushed over with the sword you had helping stave off the crowd of monstrous beings. He thanked you before running off to help the others, your foot got stuck in the forest floor, and you tried to keep track of where everyone was as you freed your foot, but you were turned around before you knew it. 

Trying to get your bearings you hadn’t noticed the orcs concealed in the foliage until one came down on top of you. Barely managing to put your sword between the two of you it easily pinned you to the ground in moments. Crooked pointed Teeth gnashing, as it pressed down onto you. for some reason you thought of Thorin, Thorin. Not Kili who had stayed by your side and been so kind to you. No, Thorin. Who would continue to chip away at that callous exterior? Who would continue to poke at him? You would never admit to seeing his secretive smile when you bested Bilbo at riddles, or the way he always seemed to enjoy your cooking, or the fact that his shoulders seemed to relax as you sang... 

You cried out as the monster was merely an inch away from your face, biting out words that you couldn’t quite understand as its guttural growls seemed to deafen you. 

The roar that cut through the air surprised you, though the fact that the small crowd of orcs around you seemed to stumble away surprised you even more. When you finally saw it was Thorin that fought through the orcs it took your breath away You watched frozen as he tackled the orc that had you pinned freeing you as they tumbled away. You scrambled back into the trunk of a tree as he stabbed it through the chest, before turning bright blue eyes on you. You watched unblinkingly as he fought another, slicing through its chest and striking it down. You screamed as another two ran towards him, one pausing and turning towards you as the other continued. 

You would die, you frantically searched for your sword, eyes landing on it several feet away. Turning back you realized it was already upon you, raising a mean looking club with spikes above its head. Squeezing eyes tight shut you prayed it was quick and curled in on yourself. The blow never came, it was quiet, too quiet, and you slowly lifted your head. Your breath came out in a great whoosh of relief to see the orc dead at your feet.

Thorin reached out, large calloused hand cupping your cheek tenderly, “are you hurt?” 

You blinked at him confused by his soft voice. You were dead, surely that was the reason for this version of the dwarf King kneeling in front of you softly touching you. His hands brushed over you, quickly assessing and finding no real wounds, just a few bruises and scrapes. 

“Y/N? Can you stand?” he asked voice still soft, though it held it’s commanding tone and it was this that caused a reaction in you. You shook, tears pouring over and launched yourself at him, arms wrapping around his strong shoulders. 

“THANK YOU!” Large hands reluctantly fell upon your back hesitantly rubbing smooth circles there till you calmed. When he cleared his throat you jerked away, face burning. “Forgive me my King.”

Thorin snorted, “not till we have the mountain back girl.”

You bristled, “throne or not you are still our King. Ahh,” you looked away as the others finally found you.

Bilbo shouting, “here!! They are here!!” he turned back to the two of you, smile broad and shifted restless it seemed. Adrenalin still likely pumping through his body. His smile faltered as he saw Thorin on one knee in front of you, “ah, well... d-did I?” his eyes met yours and you felt your face redden. “Are you hurt?”

Thorin stood abruptly as you shook your head, Bilbo stepping forwards and offering his hand. You took it, even as you noticed Thorin’s hand twitch. “Thank you Bilbo,” you hummed softly.

Bofur and Dwalin burst through the shrubbery, Kili and Fili right behind the others following. All of them clamoring loudly. “Ah, Y/N is well!” “Who would cook for us?” “We certainly can’t have Bilbo singing for us!” Laughter Bilbo looking affronted for a second and you were surrounded by those you had become surprisingly close to in such a short time.

“Alright then, she is fine, we should get going!” All eyes turned to Thorin who frowned back at them.

“Thorin, we should make camp for the night. She needs to rest,” Fili protested.

Thorin narrowed his eyes. “This is why I told the wizard she should not have come, we need to move quickly, there are sure to be more orcs behind this small party, she is able to move, we move now. we have no time for this, nor any other distractions!”

You held onto Fili as he stepped towards him, shaking your head as he looked at you. “I am fine, I agree with the King, we need to get moving.” 

So the company regrouped and you set off once again. You caught the King’s gaze once more before you started out. There was something there as he turned and walked forwards. As always his silent strength caught you off guard, and you wondered more about him. Bilbo bumped into you and laughed as Kili came up from behind motioning with his hands at how he struck an orc down, talking loudly and excitedly.


End file.
